


A cunning coward

by seoksual



Category: GOT7
Genre: But funny, Eventual Smut, I dont know what to tag, I hope, I tried to be funny, I’m sorry, M/M, Slow Burn, WHAT IS ENGLISH, actually not so slow, asshole jaebum, coffee shop owner jaebum, i love jinyoung, kind of sad, petty jinyoung, very many fights and wounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoksual/pseuds/seoksual
Summary: While other people saw Jinyoung as the ,,hard to get” one, Jaebum, saw him as the ,,easy” one.-----“I’m Jaebum by the way” said the guy whispering.Did i ask? Despite thinking that, Jinyoung found himself silently answering“I’m…Jinyoung” and i think i might be in love with you.What a cunning coward you are Jinyoung.





	1. a cunning coward

**Author's Note:**

> so hi  
> i am sorry if you find mistakes but yeh just whatever eheh  
> enjoy

Park Jinyoung liked, I mean, loved picking fights.  
It has been his hobby since kindergarten days, when a kid in his group had the same  
t-shirt as his…and no, 5 years old Jinyoung couldn’t let that slide.  
He just had to ruin the poor kid’s shirt when he, _oh so innocently_ , spilled his juice all over him.  
Of course, the kid ended up crying while Jinyoung laughed maniacally in front of him.

If you could divide Jinyoung’s brain in percents it would look something like this :  
60 % cruelty, 30 % pettiness, 10 % narcissism.  
And that 1 % more that he has, is sadness. But yeah, other people think he has a lot of complexes and mental problems.

Don’t get me wrong, Jinyoung was good at arguing but when it came to punching and hitting people he was the first to run with the tail between his legs and hide until the opponent would eventually get tired and go away.  
So yeah, Jinyoung was all words but no facts… _a cunning coward_ as Mark liked to call him.

_Why cant everyone be just like me?_ thought Jinyoung as he rested his head on the table.  
_I mean I’m perfect, I’m rich, talented, funny, beautiful, tall and…did I already say perfect? If every person was like m-_

“So are you all rich little spoiled kids cowards or is it just you?”

At those words, Jinyoung suddenly raised his head and looked at the plebeian (yes because if you haven't already understood, Park I Am Perfect Jinyoung is above every common human in the world) in front of him.  
_How dares he interrupt my thoughts? Not even my mom does that, she is too scared to do that like shut your mouth?! Rich, little spoiled kid? How fucking dare you? I am not LITTLE._ _You “saving” me does not give you the right to talk to me like that…to talk to me at all._

“What? Cat got your tongue?” smirked the guy- i mean the wretch, who kept looking at him and probably waiting for an answer.  
Jinyoung was utterly disgusted. _He smirked, he fucking smirked at me, **bitch**._

“Listen to me carefully you Neanderthal. I am Park Jinyoung, and I have the power to close this coffee shop if I want to. So step back and don’t even look at me” responded Jinyoung confidently and smirking back at him.

The guy did take a step back and rolled his eyes. _Oh hell no, try to be nice to a stranger and save him and life will fucking slap you in the face and give you a complete psycho_.  
Sighing he answered

“Cutie, calm down. Be grateful I just saved you”

Before Jinyoung could even answer, the guy approached him. _Oh God he wants to kill me_ \- the guy kept walking towards him raising his hand- _Holy shit holy shit hOLy sHIt HOLY SHIT_ \- Jinyoung laughed nervously as the guy neared his hand to his chin- _Oh wow he has two dots above his eye, oh gosh his eyebrows - wait I shouldn't die thinking about how beautiful my murderer is, should I kick him in the balls? do iT JINYOUNG DO IT BEFORE HE KILLS YOU, DO SOMETHING SAY SOMETHING, YOU HAVE DREAMS JINYOUNG, THINK ABOUT YOUR KIDS AND YOUR FUTURE. WHO WILL RULE THE WORLD IF NOT YOU, JINYOUNG JUST FUCKING SAY SOMETHING-_  
“Ehm what ar-“  
“Just shut up.” just then the beautiful guy attached a patch on his cheek and smiled softly and Jinyoung slowly died. He felt is face reddening- _Jinyoung doesn't blush, Jinyoung cant blush, what the hell is happening? I cant feel emotions-_

“I’m Jaebum by the way” said the guy whispering.

_Did i ask?_ Despite thinking that, Jinyoung found himself silently answering

“I’m…Jinyoung” _and i think i might be in love with you._

_What a cunning coward you are Jinyoung._


	2. A little bit of Sweetness

You know when you've never met a person before? but then suddenly you see them everywhere, everyfuckingwhere. That is what was happening to Jinyoung.  
He might or might not be going crazy because a certain Jaebum has been appearing in every corner of the city, park, shop, street...just everywhere. He saw him even in his dreams. Jinyoung was literally going insane. He needed his sugars to keep him calm and there was only one place that could provide them.

"Can you please hurry up, why do you keep looking at them? choose your usual already." told Mark, who was now standing petulantly behind the counter, waiting for Jinyoung to just pay and go.

Mark and Jinyoung have this "drug addict/dealer" relationship. Mark gives him the candies, Jinyoung pays.  
After 10 minutes of Jinyoung looking at the shelves of the store, he finally picked two goody bags filled with the strawberry flavored bonbons he loved.  
"Sooo...there is this guy" started Jinyoung, while approaching Mark to hand him the candies.  
"...And?" The read head nudged and looked at him curiously while packaging the products.  
"Well, he thinks he saved my life, but that is totally not the case. Can you believe he even dared to call me Coward, me he dared to call Park-"  
"The oh so mighty Park Jinyoung...yes, but why?" continued Mark annoyed.  
"I don't even know, I think he is craz-" His speech was interrupted by the bell sound of the door signaling that someone was entering the store. Out of curiosity, Jinyoung turned his head and _No fucking way, what the hell is he doing here? Is this even physically possible?_

Before he could even process his movements, he jumped right on the counter and slid behind Mark's legs. Mark stood there looking at Jinyoung with questioning eyes. " _What the hell was that?" "psshht, turn around and act like nothing happened_ " nodded Jinyoung towards the open door.

"Hey Mark"

 _"Hey Mark gngngn"_ mumbled Jinyoung mockingly.  
Right after his comment, he felt his thigh being kicked by Mark's shoe telling him to shut up.

"Oh, Jaebum-ah! It's been a long time, how are you doing?"

 _Wait...wait whaaaat? Mark knows Jaebum?? Jaebum knows Mark?_ thought Jinyoung noisily and surprised.

Mark studied Jaebum’s gaze and noticed that he wasn’t actually looking at him. His eyes were looking somewhere behind his legs and the counter.

 _Why is Jinyoung hiding?_ thought Mark, and then right in that moment flashbacks of when Jinyoung left him all alone for the biology presentation they had, appeared in his mind. This is the right moment for my revenge he slowly moved aside so that Jinyoung could be seen, and Mark surely didn't fail to notice the fast grin on Jaebum’s face when he started talking.

“Oh well, yeah I’m doing well. Something really funny happened to me awhile ago”  
Mark looked at him suspiciously and then said “Tell me about it”  
Jaebum understood that Mark understood, so he quickly smiled at him and continued speaking.

“There was this guy, I remember just because of his ears. He really looked like Dumbo”  
Mark stood there trying not to laugh and blurted “oh I have a friend who looks like Dumbo”  
“Yeah? is he the guy who’ s kneeling behind you?”  
They both started laughing loudly when a reddening Jinyoung jumped. His hands covering respectively both of his ears, and his eyes staring down at the floor.

Jaebum didn't think that he looked cute. _No, of course, he didn’t._

Before he could say something, Jinyoung moved fast out of the shop, mumbling something incomprehensible to himself. _I can’t believe Mark betrayed me. How dares Jaebum talk about me like that…hasn’t he seen his ugly three-dimensional forehead?_

He was already walking fast, but when he heard his name being called by Jaebum, he started running.

“Jinyoung can you chill? c’mooon it was just a joke”  
Jinyoung felt a hand tugging at the fabric of his sweatshirt. He slowly turned around and tried to yank his arm out of Jaebum’s strong grip.  
“Would you please let go of me or do you want to hear me screa-”  
Jaebum, instead, slid his hand further down Jinyoung’ s arm, and that totally didn't give him the chills, then he just took Jinyoung’ s hand in his and opened it, placing a familiar packaging of sweets on his palm.  
“You forgot these” said the piercing guy with a deep and soft voice.  
Jinyoung felt his cheeks and neck heating, and he really felt like throwing something at Jaebum’s face.

“Hear me out Jinbong" (no, Jinyoung couldn't give Jaebum the satisfaction of him remembering his name) He ignored Jaebum’s eye roll and continued speaking.  
“you don’t get to do this” he blurted without thinking.  
“Do what?” asked Jaebum confused.

And that was the problem, _what doesn't he get to do? Maybe not appearing in every single place Jinyoung finds himself in or occupy his mind with his ugly face or just being nice to him like this, because nobody is nice to Jinyoung._  
_He couldn't possibly tell him this right?_

“Well, we could start with you breathing, or you talking about my ears like you haven’t seen your forehead because if you haven't noticed, it’s pretty fucking giant”  
Jaebum stared at him, his lips trembling like he was trying not to laugh.  
Right in that moment Jaebum lifted his arm.  
_OH SHIT, HE’S GOING TO HIT ME, I’M GOING TO DIE YOUNG—_  
he closed his eyes tight and well…he wasn't expecting that.  
Jinyoung felt two fingers pushing his forehead. He opened his eyes and found Jaebum looking at him and smiling.  
“It’s Jaebum by the way.” He then turned around and waved at him, telling him silently  
“Let’s see each other around, princess”

_Jaebum was going to be the death of him._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed  
> English is not my first language so please bear with me and give it a try eheh.  
> byeee

**Author's Note:**

> you liked it ? want to know what happened before ? wait for the next chapter eheh


End file.
